This invention teaches to use artificial snow to suppress moisture rising from warm surface water into storm clouds that are capable of producing tropical cyclones, aided if desired by the use of subsurface water to lower the temperature of surface water below the temperature that favors the production of tropical cyclones. An embodiment of the invention is disclosed in the drawings that accompany this application and the description of those drawings that follows. A ship that facilitates the use, maintenance and uninterrupted operation of snow-making and water delivery equipment under storm-at-sea conditions is disclosed.
My pending U.S. application Ser. No. 12/141,161, filed Jun. 18, 2008, teaches to use artificial snow to suppress moisture rising from warm surface water into storm clouds that are capable of producing tropical cyclones. That application discloses to use moving platforms (i.e., ships) carrying artificial snow making devices in the eye of a tropical cyclone. My present invention proposes to augment the benefits of those moving platforms with additional artificial snow making devices located on fixed platforms that may be located in ocean waters in the path of an oncoming tropical cyclone.